


Afternoon Lunch

by marvelqueen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelqueen/pseuds/marvelqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble on Pietro's lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Lunch

Pieto's lips sucked on your clit. Your hands grasp the sheet as an intense and pleasurable sensation came over you; then his tongue--warm and moist--slid over it while his hands massaged your ass. 

 

You pushed him away suddenly--his head coming out from under your dress with a "What?" look.

 

"I thought I heard something." 

 

Pietro looked around at the trees. "No one for miles."

 

He had used his speed to carry you deep into the national park. Wine and cheese under the cool air. And then he proceeded to eat you for lunch.

 

The cool air against your pussy was thrilling. But not as thrilling as his tongue and his mouth. While his tongue flicked across your clit, he put two fingers against the walls of your vagina and finger fucked you; you could feel your womanhood beginning to moisten, which thrilled Pietro; he liked the way you tasted wet.

 

"Oh, Pietro," you moaned--you desired. 

 

You had already orgasm--nearly twenty minutes ago. But he stayed down there. And the pleasures got more intense.

 

Without warning, his tongue left your clit and fingers replaced it; his warm tongue slid into your womanhood--tongue fucking you at a quickening pace as his fingers continued to massage your clit. And without warning you felt a second orgasm come.

 

You moaned loudly as your pushed his head harder against you--dripping your juices all over his mouth.

 

When you finished, Pietro collapsed next to you. He smiled, "What's for dessert." Your hand moved down over him--dessert was on you.


End file.
